Typical Bomb Day
by ImSpidey2
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Cheerful White and friends experiencing the typical life of Planet Bomber.
1. New Relationships

_**Typical Bomb Day**_

_**New Relationship**_

_**Based on "Another Bomberman Fanfiction" by HienFan, mainly the more age-appropriate ones.**_

_**Includes WhiteXPink.**_

_**No flaming, and please review.**_

_**I don't own Bomberman, except for Strong Red, Nature Yellow, Prune Purple, Techno Orange, Bagura Jr. and Fun Lime.**_

In Planet Bomber, it was a nice day. Bombers were doing their original routines, but we'll focus on the most famous of them all, Cheerful White. He started off his day by visiting his favorite comic book shop, since there was a discount. He saw a comic about himself, which was surprising to him.

"Huh, I guess it figures. After all, I've been saving the day for at least 15 times." White said. As he was reading the comic, the door opened and someone came in.

That person was Cool Black, White's friendly rival. They were once enemies, but Black redeemed himself, doing good rather than harm. So Black was talking to the shopkeeper before getting himself a comic book. White decided to peek for a bit, and also managed to catch a sight of Black's limbs. He was now wearing white sleeves and pants, just like White. As he was peeking closer, Black saw him.

"White, what are you looking at?" Black said in his collected voice.

"Oh, I just noticed that you were wearing white sleeves and pants." White said.

"I know. I look good, don't I?" Black said calmly.

"Yeah, you do!" White said happily, with his eyes turning into upside-down U's.

"Thank you." Black said.

"Anytime." White said gladly.

White goes back to his comic book. After Black decided to buy his comic book, he went to the cashier to pay for it.

"This was a good comic." Black said happily.

The cashier smiled as she checked the comic books.

*Outside...*

White stared at Black who was walking home and remembered the time where they were little. They were round and their limbs were short, but their suits and faces remained the same. Now they were less round, and they were significantly taller.

Then...White saw Cute Pink. (In this universe, Pretty Bomber and Cute Pink are different people.) White was instantly perplexed about how pretty she was. He was frozen in love. Pink then saw him.

"White? Why are you staring at me?" Pink said.

"Oh...nothing." White said, blushing.

White then thought about something. Giant Gold also loves Pink and he respects his friends' feelings. Then he might be fine with him making some sort of friendly love triangle. Even if Gold acts like a overconfident jerk at times, he's still a great friend to him and everyone else.

"White!" Called a childish voice. White saw Kid Blue, the prankster of the gang.

"Oh, hey, Blue!" White said.

"I saw you blushing." Blue said, eavesdropping. "Oh, let me guess...I bet you're in love with Pink...aren't you?" Blue said, before making kissing sounds.

"No, I'm not!" White said in a embarrassed tone, glowing magenta.

"Come on, admit it. It only figures!" Blue said, teasingly.

"Hey, I'm not lying! Gold loves Pink, not me." White said.

"Oh, well. Anyway, your GF invited us to her home." Blue said.

"Eh...Right." White said as Blue left mischeviously.

After Blue left, White thought to himself.

"Maybe Blue was right. I think I'm falling in love with Pink...It's only natural, and it figures." White thought to himself.

After that, White walked home. "Could I be in love with her?"

*The next day...*

Pink was arranging her novel collection, and as she finished, she heard the door knock.

"Hey, Aqua, can you open the door for me?" Pink said.

"Sure, Pink!" Acrobat Aqua said as she opened the door and saw the entire group: White, Black, Blue, Mighty, Bookworm Green, Racer, Strong Red, Nature Yellow, Techno Orange, Prune Purple, Fun Lime, Gold, Pommy and Louie, with the Bombers wearing white pants and sleeves.

"Hey, Aqua!" Nature Yellow said.

"Hello, boys! Nice pants, Black." Aqua said happily.

"Thanks. So what are we gonna do?" Black said.

"We'll play some 360 before we have tea." Pink said sweetly.

"Will we have huge tea cups?" Blue said, who's greedy when it comes to food.

"When don't you think about that little belly of yours?" Green said.

"When I play video games." Blue said mischeviously, making Green chuckle slightly.

They decided to play Bomberman Live Battlefest, since it's the latest 'classic style' Bomberman game, before they went to the kitchen to have tea.

"Man, I love this tea!" Blue said, eating cake. "Hey, Green, eat more! You're too thin!" He joked.

"Heh, thanks but no thanks." Green chuckled, drinking his tea and shifting his dark green glasses.

White gladly cuts a slice of apple pie, and brings it to Racer.

"Wow, this food is so good, I feel like I wanna hug someone for some reason." White said before hugging someone randomly. He heard that same person clearing his throat. He let go and realized what he did: Hugging Black for no reason.

"Oh...sorry." White said before chuckling nervously. "I meant to hug this one." He said before hugging Pink.

"Why, White, I never knew you had a crush on me." Pink said.

"I know...I couldn't hold that secret anymore." White said.

"Aww..." Everyone said.

*Afterwards...*

White was walking happily to home, when suddenly he tripped.

"Ow." White said as he got up...and then he saw a car light.

White gasped and prepared to scream...but before he could, the car stopped. "Oh...whew!" He sighed in relief.

Racer came out of the car.

"You really thought I was gonna run you over? I'd never do that." Racer said.

"I thought you were someone else." White said.

"Oh. Well, sorry about that." Racer said.

"It's alright." White said.

"It's actually a good thing that you're in love with Pink. After all, you always wanted a damsel, and your series has always been kid-friendly...well, except that **STUPID** Act Zero." Racer said.

"You broke the fourth wall again." White chuckled.

"I know...I always like doing it." Racer said.

"Alright, let's get back home." White said.

"Right." Racer said.

They drove back home.

"Well, at least I don't have to love Pretty Bomber. She was one of the Five Dastardly Bombers...and she was like my Poison Ivy." White thought to himself.

*The next day...*

White was walking around and saw Black, Green, Blue and Red fighting The Five Dastardly Bombers, with Blue only throwing bombs, while the others throw punches.

"I'll crush you!" Golem Bomber said.

"Back off, you freak!" Black said.

"I'll take over Planet Bomber!" Plasma Bomber said.

"We all will!" Pretty Bomber said.

"Wrong!" Blue said as he threw more bombs.

"We beat you at least three times, so how can you try to win a fourth?" Red said.

"We make mistakes so we can learn from them." Brain Bomber said.

"That wouldn't help anyway." Green said.

White decides to help.

"He's right, you should give up! Not even Bagura can help!" White said.

"Never!" Uranium Bomber said.

"You will soon, Magnet." White said.

"Stop calling me that! I'm Uranium!" Uranium said.

"Oh, okay." White said.

After the battle, the villains escape.

"Thanks, White." Black said.

"No problem. After all, you're my best friend...sorta. Are the others fine?" White said.

"Yeah, they're okay. Red and I had a little scratch, but other than that, we're fine. Blue and Green were unharmed." Black said.

"It's because we used bombs, and we were far away enough to attack without a scratch." Blue said.

"Good strategy." White said.

"Thanks." Green said.

"Anytime." White said.

Later, they went to their homes to decide what to do.

"So, what should we do?" Black said.

"Should we get some ice cream?" White said.

"Sure." Black said.

They went to the shop.

"Hello, you two!" The Ice Cream Bomber said.

"Hello, sir!" White said.

The Ice Cream Bomber looked at White.

"Ahhh, so you're best friends, huh?" He said.

"Yep." White said as they sat on a chair and looked at the menu. "Strawberry, please." White said.

"Okay." The Bomber said, getting out the ice cream and putting it on two separate glasses.

"Enjoy!" He said.

"Thanks." White said.

The Bombers stared at the glass before looking at each other.

"Alright, let's drink it then.

They drank the ice cream through the straw and everything went well.

_**UNTIL!**_

Pink was outside her house, and a mysterious person appeared.

"Hello, Miss Pink." He said. Then he wrapped a arm on Pink. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I dunno...We just met." Pink said.

"Don't be shy." He said, tying Pink's arm.

'Hey, what are you doing?" Pink said, nervous.

"Secret." He said, picking him up. "But first..."

*Meanwhile*

White was at his home, and thought about seeing Pink.

"Let's go see Pink!" White said, walking happily.

When he arrived, he saw a injured Racer.

"Racer! What happened? !" White said, panicked.

"Agh...Some big, fat loser came around and kidnapped Pink...I couldn't stop him...Urrgh..." Racer said in pain.

"Oh, no..." White said before running off, while Racer fell unconscious. Later the others find him and help him recover.

At the mysterious person's lair, Pink was stuck in a cage.

"At last, I finally have you...Time for you to become my servant!" The person laughed.

White then busted through the window.

"NO! ! !" He screamed as he threw bombs everywhere, knocking out the villain and his minion and causing the place to blow apart.

"I'm here, Pink. I'm gonna get you out of here." White said before carrying Pink and jumping out as the place collapsed.

The Bomber Police find the two villains and reveal them to be...Bagura and Bagura Jr.!

"You two again? Why can't it be someone else, like Evil Bomber? At least he didn't try 50 times in a day." One Bomber Officer said.

"Dang it..." The two said.

So Bagura and Jr. get arrested, White and Pink go on a date, and everything goes well...for real.

_**The end**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bomberman, except for my OC's.**_

_**Please no flaming, and review! ^^**_

_**This fanfic will be a compilation of one-shots.**_


	2. Bombers and Plumbers

_**Typical Bomb Day**_

_**Chapter 2: Bombers and Plumbers**_

_**This will be a special crossover between Bomberman and Mario. Be constructive!**_

* * *

After his relationship with Cute Pink was revealed, Cheerful White was walking around, thinking.

_"Well, I got the crush out of the way, so what to do next?" _He thought.

Then it hit him.

"I'll gang up the others to go to another world! I needed new friends anyway." He said.

So he assembles the other Bombers to go in a spaceship to enter another world.

Little do they know that Bagura and Bagura Jr. snuck in.

They headed to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

(This takes place before the 50th fanfic)

After saving Peach again, Mario and Luigi were relaxing under a tree.

"It's about time we rest. Right, Luigi?" Mario said.

"Yep." Luigi said.

Then they saw a spaceship crashlanding.

**"ALIEN!"** Luigi screamed.

The Bombers got out, and the Baguras snuck away to the Darklands.

"Hello, we're the Bombermen. We come in peace." Giant Gold said.

"What are your names?" Mario said.

Cheerful White, Cool Black, Cute Pink, Giant Gold, Kid Blue, Bookworm Green, Strong Red, Mighty, Fun Lime, Acrobat Aqua, Pommy, Louie, Nature Yellow, Techno Orange and Prune Purple introduced themselves.

So did the Mario Bros..

* * *

They gone to Peach's Castle, where Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, the babies, Toadette and Birdo introduced themselves.

* * *

In Yoshi's Island, the other Yoshies introduced themselves.

* * *

The Kongs in DK Jungle did the same.

* * *

"So that's everyone we have for introducing. I might've mi-" Mario got cut off by laughing. "Oh, right. I forgot about _them"._

Bowser, Bowser Jr., Petey Piranha, the Wario Bros., the Koopa Troop and the Baguras came along.

"You know those two blue guys?" Mario said.

"Yes. That's Bagura and Bagura Jr. My enemies. I dunno how they got here though. That one in the yellow looks familiar..." White said.

"I am King Bowser Koopa!" Bowser laughed.  
"And I'm...Prince Bowser Jr. Koopa!" Bowser Jr. repeated.

"You! You white punk! I remember you! !" Wario said.

"I remember you too. You haven't changed much." White said.

"I'm not alone this time." Wario said as Waluigi appeared. "Behold, Waluigi!"

Waluigi laughed.

The Koopa Troop appeared, and so did Petey and King Boo.

The villains were holding Aqua, Pink, Daisy and Peach.  
"NOOOOO! NOT OUR GIRLFRIENDS!" Mario, Luigi, White and Black screamed.

"That's it. Let's get them." Mario said.

After a huge battle, the heroes came out on top, they saved the damsels, and the villains retreated.

Then they repaired the ship, and everyone said goodbye to the Bombers.

* * *

**_THE END_**

**_I'm sorry if this was rushed at the end. I'm just getting work done for my big 50th fanfic. I'm SO sorry if you don't like the ending! Just be constructive, please._**


End file.
